


Illuminating Heaven

by Hanae_Flower



Series: God of Sun Amaterasu [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Dimension Travel, F/F, F/M, Fuuinjutsu Master Uzumaki Naruto, Gen, M/M, Sun God, Time Travel, Warring States Period (Naruto)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanae_Flower/pseuds/Hanae_Flower
Summary: Born as Hashirama and Tobirama's youngest brother, Naruto treads the path to become a legendary ninja. The ninja who became Tsunade's role models and even all medical ninjas in the world. Coupled with his rare elements, Naruto became a role model for ninja all over the world. Let's take a look at Naruto's journey as a legendary ninja of the Senju clan.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito
Series: God of Sun Amaterasu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063892
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I don't own anything here but obviously this story and a few OCs is MINE!!! You could use it if you ask permission from me first. You could contact me through PM too.

Chapter 1

In the forest, there is a 9 year old boy. He has pure white hair that is straight and frames his face at the front with the back cut close to the nape of his neck. (If you want to know what it's like, just imagine Iska's hairstyle from the anime KimiSen)

Both his eyes are scarlet. His skin is white. He wore a white short-sleeved kimono and a blue hakama. Senju Naruto is his name. In contrast to his four brothers who look similar to Butsuma's father. Naruto is seen tracing Nagisa's mother. The difference is, he took straight white hair from his father. You could say Naruto is the male version of his mother with straight hair. Bishounen is more accurate for Naruto.

Besides, he did have tastes that were different from his family. While his family wore a tank top, a hakama and a haori. Naruto only wore short sleeved kimono and hakama only. Naruto is training. A few days ago, he stumbled across his element. It turns out that he has Katon and Suiton. But what made it special wasn't that. It's the main element. A very rare element is the element of light (Kouton).

Since knowing that, Naruto immediately tried to master his elements. In fact, he made all of his own jutsus even though it was only up to the current C-rank. There's no need to rush. Step by step that's the motto.

If only Katon, Naruto could find him in the home library. That's why he doesn't really focus on his Katon. Remembering that he wanted to be like Nagisa's mother, Naruto also trained his Suiton to the master stage. Naruto knew that perfect control over Suiton could help him medically. The problem is his Kouton. Naruto finally investigated what his strength was like. And what he found was quite surprising. Since the element is light it cannot make light by itself.

Naruto can only use light from the sun and moon. 'But, if I master the Inton (Yin release) there's a chance I can create light. It is true. I have to master Inton too. I don't want to bother my brother in the middle of the future battles.'

Senju Naruto himself is the youngest child of Senju Butsuma. And also the youngest brother of Senju Hashirama. He has 4 brothers. The oldest is Hashirama. Second is Tobirama. The third is Kawarama. And his last brother is Itama. However, his two brothers Kawarama and Itama had already died in battle. Leaving the three of them behind which made them train hard so that they could protect each other in this endless war.

Especially Naruto. Among all his siblings, only Naruto has never left the clan complex. This is because Naruto is the only child of Butsuma who mastered medical jutsu. Hashirama can too, but he prefers to explore ninjutsu. Naruto as the youngest chose a medical jutsu to help his family if they came home injured. It is for that reason that Naruto never leaves the clan complex. More precisely not allowed. At the moment, however, Naruto is the most talented medic-nin of the Senju clan. He understood that his role was at the back. For now.

After the deaths of Kawarama and Itama, Naruto became active in training. He no longer wants to live in the clan when his family goes to war. It could be that in the next battle, Naruto can't meet his two brothers again. Even his cousin Touka also went to battle even though she was a girl. While he is not a man. Naruto understood this because he was a medic-nin. But not again this time.

Naruto is determined to become a medic-nin capable of advancing to the battlefield. So that he can immediately heal his family when they are injured. That's what he had in mind so Naruto accidentally combined the two elements. Katon and Kouton. Naruto named it Hiton (Sun release). A golden colored fire that has healing abilities. With this, Naruto was able to become a medic-nin who could advance to the battlefield. So that he won't be a burden anymore.

[Kouton: Kouyari no Jutsu]. His right hand formed a hand seal. Naruto tries to master this one jutsu. In the absence of a guide to his elements, Naruto had to learn them all by himself. 'This is tiring. I can only make jutsu from E-rank to C-rank. I've mostly mastered it but there are a few C-rank jutsu that I haven't mastered yet.'

"Naruto!" This sound of a call made Naruto turn his head. There were 2 boys who looked older than him. They are Naruto's two older brothers. Hashirama and Tobirama. "Oh? What's the matter, brother?"

"What are you doing here?" Now Tobirama raised his voice. Naruto grinned. His hands played with the hair that framed his face. A sign that he is nervous. "Of course practice. What else do you want?"

"I see. What training?"

"Uh...secret. I still haven't mastered it so I can't tell." Now, Naruto broke out in cold sweat. Tobirama's two pale red eyes squinted dangerously at him. Hashirama beside him was silent just watching. 'Traitor! You will see later!'

"Is that true? Aren't you already very good at medical ninjutsu?" Now Tobirama's tone was heard asking. His face was still suspicious. Couldn't take it anymore, Naruto waved his hand in panic. "Yeah, yeah, right. There's no need to be suspicious of that. Why should I learn medical ninjutsu? I've mastered it so much that even without hand seals I can!"

"Then what have you been training for, Naruto?" Only then did Hashirama speak up. Tobirama arms cross beside him. Staring at Naruto as if telling him to tell him.

Naruto's hands were waving frantically. His head shook. "I won't tell you. What is clear, I have mastered my Katon to C-rank. Meanwhile, the 2 secrets are still only C-rank. That's all you need to know."

Hashirama joined in narrowing his eyes at that. "Whatever it is is not dangerous to you, right Naruto?"

"Of course not! I'm not Tobi-nii!" Naruto was offended. Because they are equated with their second brother.

"Hey!" The two of them ignored Tobirama's angry cries. Indeed, if it was just the two of them, Tobirama's attitude changed. Because, his brother only the two of them left. "Then, you can tell us, right?"

Naruto looked doubtful. His two brothers felt that. "Hurry up and tell, Naruto!"

"All right, all right. But, keep this a secret from dad, okay?"

"Hn."

"Okay!" Naruto looked suspicious at the answer from Tobirama. Indeed, among the three of them, Tobirama was the closest to their father.

[Kouton: Kouyari no Jutsu]. Light particles gathered in Naruto's right hand. Gather then condense to form a spear. Hashirama and Tobirama were surprised by what they saw.

"Woah! What is it?" Hashirama asked excitedly. Tobirama's expression did not change but Naruto could see a flash of amazement from his pale red eyes. "This is one of my own jutsu, Hashi-nii. I managed to master it with just one hand seal."

"That's amazing. With only one hand seal, you can keep your jutsus only for yourself. The Uchiha will not be able to copy your jutsus." Tobirama nodded and smiled slightly. He looked happy when Naruto said he managed to master the jutsunya with only one hand seal. No Uchiha could copy Naruto's jutsu if only one or two seals were used.

But, even though the Uchiha knew the complete hand seal, Tobirama was sure that they would not be able to copy Naruto's jutsu. Kouton which means Light Release. Light. Tobirama believes that only Naruto has the rare element of light.

Hashirama beside him looked amazed with the spear of light in Naruto's hand. "Amazing, Naruto! How does it work?" Now Hashirama was curious about how it worked. Hearing from the name alone, he knew that Naruto's element was light.

"Well, as you can hear. I have the element of light. I can use light from the sun or the moon. But, if I master Inton then I can create light." Naruto explained excitedly. Both of his brothers seemed amazed by the rare elements that Naruto possessed.

"But, what if you use light as a sensor?" The idea came from Tobirama. Hashirama and Naruto turned to Tobirama in surprise. "Great idea, Tobi! -"

"Don't call me that!"

"-How is it Naruto? Can you?" Hashirama continued ignoring Tobirama's angry screams. Naruto thought for a moment. Nod, "Maybe I can try."

Then, Naruto made a hand seal. [Kouton: Kanchi no Jutsu] is the name used by Naruto. Both of Naruto's scarlet eyes closed. With the sun now, Naruto can use its light as a media sensor.

Once deep Naruto concentrated. But Naruto was stunned at the sight he got. Cold sweat fell from his temples. ' Can not believed it. As expected. The sun is a medium that I use, it's definitely a very wide range. Because the sun is shining on the whole world. So, what I'm seeing is...' Naruto was speechless. He could not continue what he wanted to say.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly. He still couldn't believe what he felt from the sensor. He still can't control his sensor. Because that's what he saw only a large part. Not a specific thing, for example, only the Uchiha clan complex.

Tobirama stared at him from beside Hashirama. "What's the matter, Naruto? What do you feel? How far can your senses be?" Of course the one who asked was Tobirama. Because among the three of them only Tobirama is a sensor ninja. Previous. Hashirama could, but his range was not as wide as Tobirama. Cold sweat fell from Naruto's temples.

"Why does your face look like you've seen a ghost? Are there any intruders around here?" Now it was Hashirama who asked with a worried tone. Tobirama was alert too.

Naruto sighed heavily. "There are no distractions around here, Hashi-nii.-"

Hearing this, the two Senju breathed a sigh of relief.

"-Even about 50 miles from here not even more than 50 miles there is no significant disturbance."

The two Senju just nodded. Before the final words Naruto understood by both of them. Her brother's two pairs of dark and pale red eyes widened in disbelief. Naruto can understand that. Because he didn't believe it himself. "Wait, wait, wait! What did you say just now, Naruto?"

Naruto stared deadpanned at the two of them. "There are no distractions around here. Even 50 miles from here is not even more than 50 miles there is no significant disturbance."

A moment's silence.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

""WAIT, WHAT?!""

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto but this story and a few OC and jutsu ia MINE! You could use it if you ask permission from me first.
> 
> Warning : many typos and grammatical error. I need Beta. If any of you want to be my beta you could contact me through PM. Or check my profile and send me DM or PM through one of my accounts.

Chapter 2

Naruto grinned at the sound of his two brothers rising. Although it wasn't very clear, Naruto could see Tobirama's surprised expression. "Ehehehe."

"Are you serious? Don't joke around about it!"

"Of course not! I'm not Hashi-nii, Tobi-nii!"

"Hey!"

Tobirama and Naruto ignored Hashirama's indignant shouts. Hashirama scowled because his two younger siblings ignored him. Tobirama nodded in agreement. "You're right. You're not aniki."

Hashirama muttered, "My brother is very cruel."

"You're not kidding when you say 50 miles is even more than that, are you?" Tobirama again ignored Hashirama.

"Of course not. I don't believe it myself. Don't look at me like that!" Naruto whimpered at the hint of a change in expression. Tobirama finally sighed heavily. "Alright, fine. I believe in you. That's because I know you're not aniki."

Hashirama was still frowning because his two younger siblings were talking without him. What was clear was that he was frowning. However, Hashirama actually smiled at the interaction of his two younger siblings. Hashirama admits that since the deaths of his two younger siblings, Kawarama and Itama, Tobirama has become closer to his youngest brother Naruto. However, Hashirama was happy to see him.

Seeing Tobirama's cold attitude towards many people, only Naruto was Tobirama warm. Even only Naruto is allowed to call him Tobi. 'But, why is Tobi always angry with me? I didn't do anything wrong, right?' thought Hashirama with a pout. 'Not fair.'

Seeing Hashirama's pouting expression, Tobirama ignored him even more and paid more attention to his youngest brother. From his expression alone, he could understand what the eldest idiot's problem was. 'I'm always mad at you because you were too childish. Idiot Aniki.'

"But, promise me that you guys won't tell Tou-san about this. I still haven't really got the hang of it. So, it would be very dangerous later if I were suddenly sent forward into the battlefield." Tobirama frowned at that. Hashirama has the same expression.

"Why is that? Did tou-san send you to the battlefield? Aren't you the most skilled medic in our clan?" Hashirama was curious about this. Coincidence to be grateful for. His youngest brother chose to become a medic. That's why until now Naruto has never left the Senju clan compound. Because of this he can breathe easy. He doesn't have to worry about whether his youngest sibling can come back home or not.

But, if you hear the range of sensors that Naruto has beyond Tobirama. Hashirama was sure that his father would send Naruto into battle. But, seeing Naruto's fighting ability is minimal when compared to his medical ability. Hashirama wasn't sure that Naruto would be of much help apart from medical and censor. Hashirama didn't want to see his youngest brother die before he did. After all he is Naruto's eldest brother. Protecting Naruto is his job.

Hearing Naruto's reasoning, Tobirama agreed. Indeed, the clan situation was the main thing, that was what he thought first. However, since the death of his two younger siblings, Tobirama has become more overprotective of Naruto. After all Naruto is the only younger brother he currently has. "Of course. Take it easy, Naruto. I mean we'll keep your secret. Right, aniki?"

The sharp glance Hashirama got from Tobirama sweatdropped him, "O-Of course."

Naruto clapped his hands cheerfully. "Good. So, how about we just go back?"

"Eh? Why is that?"

"Baka aniki."

"Don't mock me!" Hashirama whined in protest at Tobirama's scathing comments. Naruto just laughed before moving quickly again. He didn't want to be scolded by his father because he came home late. Even now Naruto feels he has become a shinobi. Even though it's only medical. However, he was still given bedtime. 'Unfair.' Naruto pouted at the injustice he was receiving.

When he got home, he and his two brothers immediately took a shower. Then, change his training clothes with house clothes. The long yukata it is because the temperature at night is very cold.

Because Naruto has never left the Senju clan compound, he often does chores. Even when his late mother was still alive, Naruto had helped his late mother a lot with homework. Seeing his mother taking care of the medical first made little Naruto amazed by his mother.

Since then Naruto was determined to become a medical ninja like his late mother. Little Naruto practiced medicine to do chores with his mother. Until his mother had to be sent forward to the battlefield and then killed, finally Butsuma's father decided that Naruto was not allowed to come out. After his mother's death, Naruto was given the position previously occupied by his late mother as chief medical officer of the Senju clan. Apart from being the most skilled medical ninja in the Senju clan, Butsuma believed more that the position of the clan chief medical officer was occupied by his own son.

Given that because of his own orders, he sent his wife Nagisa to the battlefield which eventually sent Nagisa to her death, Butsuma did not allow Naruto to leave the Senju clan complex. Naruto is arguably a beautiful and handsome young man. Naruto is the male version of Nagisa with straight hair. With Naruto around, reminds Butsuma of his late wife. From appearance to ability it is similar except that Naruto is a man.

Naruto cooks dinner himself. Because his two brothers tried to cook it but it turned out that the food they cooked was inedible. The contents were still raw while the cooking utensils were burnt black. Since then, only Naruto himself has cooked for his family of 4. "How was your training, Naruto?"

Naruto stopped his chewing for a moment. "Of course it's fine. I made a new medical jutsu again. It only remains to master it until I can use only one hand seal."

Butsuma just nodded at that. Intending to master one jutsu with only one hand seal is a good idea. That way, the Uchiha would not be able to copy the jutsu. "Good idea. Continue your training well."

Naruto just nodded in response to his father. Secretly he breathed a sigh of relief. Because his two brothers, especially Tobirama, kept his promise not to tell his father about the exercise he did this afternoon.

Even though what he said earlier was not completely a lie. What he told his father was only half truth. After all Naruto does have a special Hiton for medical. So, it's not a lie either. Only half truth.

"After eating, you two come to my office for a while. I have something to tell you later." Butsuma said while looking at Hashirama and Tobirama. To which Tobirama nodded. Naruto was silent when he saw the interaction between his two brothers and his father. Still with chew in his mouth.

Due to his position as the Senju clan medical chief, Naruto is not allowed to leave the Senju clan compound. Since then, Naruto has never heard of clan affairs. His father and his two brothers never told him about medical matters.

Naruto suspected they were doing it on purpose so he wouldn't think about it. 'It sucks. I'm Senju too. Why can't I take care of the Senju clan too? Oh, right! It's because I'm chief medical. So, all I was told was medical related matters. Not fair. Even I was forbidden from attending clan meetings. Even though I understand the reason, nothing prevents me from disliking it.' snorted Naruto annoyed to himself. Naruto tidied up all the tableware used by his father and two brothers. Meanwhile his father and two brothers went to his father's study.

After finishing the dishes, Naruto immediately went to his room and went to sleep.

.

.

.

Butsuma sat at his place while Hashirama and Tobirama sat across from him. "So, what's up, tou-san?" Tobirama asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to ask. What exercises did Naruto do this afternoon?"

Hearing this, Hashirama and Tobirama looked at each other. It was a little surprised when they heard the question asked by Butsuma. Apparently Naruto's estimate this afternoon was right, both of them thought.

Hashirama shook his head, "As Naruto said earlier. He only practiced iryojutsu. Naruto thought that the currently known medical conditions were limited. Iryojutsu could only be used at close range. Therefore, this afternoon Naruto tried to find a way to use iryojutsu from a distance far." Hashirama explained.

Tobirama stared in disbelief at his only brother. 'Where did Baka Aniki come up with such a convincing lie?'

Hashirama raised one eyebrow in confusion at the look of Tobirama's disbelief. From his gaze alone, Tobirama could hear Hashirama asking what was wrong. Tobirama just shook his head. Butsuma on the other hand nodded in agreement.

"Yes. I actually got information about the Uchiha clan."

Tobirama was interested to hear that. "What is that?"

Butsuma glanced at him for a moment. "I heard rumors about the Uchiha clan being allied with the Shimura clan. We also don't know the truth of those rumors ..."

Hashirama and Tobirama stared at each other to hear Butsuma not continuing the final sentence. "...I want one of you to go on this mission to find out the truth of that information. So, which of you two will take on this mission?" Bustuma looked at his two eldest sons.

Tobirama just nodded seeing Hashirama's gaze on him. Turning to Butsuma, "I will go, tou-san. Between the two of us, my infiltration is superior. So, let me take this mission."

Butsuma muttered before nodding in agreement. "Very well. Do this mission tomorrow."

"Understood, tou-san."

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I know. The flow is very slow. It's frustrating. I know. So, I thought I would change my writing style again. Because this writing style is too slow for the flow.
> 
> Furthermore, maybe only minor missions. Only then did the Canon incident occur. Hashirama met Madara at the river.
> 
> I need Beta. Lots of typos and grammatical errors, right? If anyone wants to be my Beta, you can contact me via PM or DM one of my accounts.
> 
> Fb = hanae flower
> 
> Twt = hanaeflo
> 
> Ig = hanaeflo_
> 
> Wp = hanaeflo_
> 
> Ffn = hanae-flower7200
> 
> Ao3 = hanae_flower
> 
> Maybe that's all. Review please?
> 
> Many thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto but this story and a few OC and jutsu is MINE! You could use it if you ask permission from me first.
> 
> Warning : many typos and grammatical error. I need Beta. If any of you want to be my beta you could contact me through PM. Or check my profile and send me DM or PM through one of my accounts.

In the morning, Tobirama was ready with his blue armor. The team he wanted was also ready in front of his house.

It's morning. However, the sky was still black. Shows the sun hasn't risen yet. Tobirama and his team immediately rushed out of the compound to carry out the mission.

As soon as the sun began to shine, Tobirama and the team had already left on a mission. Naruto woke up as usual and then cooked breakfast. When he peeked at all the rooms, only Tobirama's was empty. That means he's on a mission. The breakfast Naruto has to prepare had to be reduced by one.

After breakfast, Naruto immediately went to the medical place. As chief medical, Naruto must remain on alert for all possibilities. Now with a team sent on a mission plus Tobirama, Naruto must be more alert than before. Ayone could be injured after their return from the mission.

Hashirama was left with the task of washing dishes because Naruto was already in charge of cooking. Automatically he gets the task of washing dishes because Tobirama is on a mission.

Checking the state for a moment can be confirmed if there is no emergency at this time. Naruto immediately went to the forest where he was training recently.

"Naruto!" Not far away, Naruto was summoned from behind. Looking back, Naruto saw the girl who was 4 years older than him. Senju Touka is her name. "Ah, Touka-nee! What's wrong?"

"Where are you going?" That was Touka's question after she stood near Naruto. Naruto blinked slowly at that. "Of course training, Touka-nee. Why?"

"Where?"

'I see. So, Touka-nee suspected that I would leave the compound.' Naruto shrugged nonchalantly, "In the forest not far from here. Take it easy, Touka-nee. I'm not going out."

Touka frowned for a moment then let out a tired sigh. "I know. I'm sorry, Naruto. You know that among all our medical ninjas, only you are the most talented. You could say you are the most talented medical ninja in this era."

"It's okay, Touka-nee. I really understand my job and position. After kaa-san's death, I was only the most talented medical ninja the clan had. That's why tou-san was worried that if I was sent out, my fate would be the same as kaa-san."

Touka smiled sadly at that. Naruto looked gloomy when he said at the end. Before Naruto stared with resolve. "But Touka-nee, tou-san forgot that I'm not kaa-san so I won't have the same fate as kaa-san. For now, my fighting ability is indeed lacking compared to my medical ability. Very far away even. But, now I'm in the middle of improving my fighting skills so that I won't just be behind you and constantly protected by you." Touka smiled at that.

"Good. Then, I'll come with you. Let's practice together. I can justify your katas." Hearing this, Naruto's expression brightened. His hand grabbed her hand and then pulled her towards the training ground that only he and his two brothers knew. "Then, come with me, Touka-nee."

"Of course!"

"Naruto! Touka!" This sound made the two of them stop. Looking back, Hashirama was approaching them. "Are you guys going to practice?"

Touka and Naruto glanced at each other for a moment. Naruto looked at his elder brother. "Of course, Hashi-nii. I still have to improve my fighting skills so that I don't fall far behind my medical skills."

"Good. I'm with you. I also have to supervise your training so you don't hurt yourself, Naruto." Hashirama looked excited. The two of them sighed at Hashirama. Looks resigned but what is surrendered they do not know which.

"Okay. Come on, hurry up, Hashi-nii! Don't let tou-san find out!" Naruto hastily grabbed Touka. Hashirama followed behind. Naruto glared at Hashirama over his shoulder, "If the news about me doing a practice in secret leaked out by you, I'll make you wash the floor with just a toothbrush for a month. Did you hear that, Hashi-nii?" His tone and words were sharp. Hashirama got nervous himself hearing that.

"You're so cruel, Naruto. You have the heart to want to do that to me." Naruto just ignored him. "You're still young, Hashi-nii. That much won't kill you."

Tears poured down from his eyes which looked like twin waterfalls. "Don't be like that. I got goosebumps myself hearing it. I'll cry for a month if you make me do it."

"Ey, enough. You two." Touka had her hands on her hips while looking at the two of them. Her expression was stern. Before glaring at Hashirama. "But, I agree with Naruto. I will make you carry out that punishment for 3 months if it leaks into Uncle Butsuma's ears. Do you understand?"

Hashirama was back in the corner with a gloomy cloud over him. "I just found out this. Why didn't anyone tell me if it turned out that my two younger siblings and even my cousin are mean to me?"

"Stop talking, Hashi-nii. Let's start training. We warm up first. If you sprained your leg because you didn't want to warm up, I don't want to heal you." With that, Touka, Hashirama and Naruto warmed up. So that later there will be no sprains. 'My cute youngest brother is gone. Where did little Naruto who used to always follow me everywhere while calling me onii-chan cuteky?' Inner Hashirama wailed.

Naruto got goosebumps himself indistinctly. "It must be Hashi-nii." Bullseye.

Then, the three of them warmed up together. Only after that, Touka and Hashirama supervised Naruto's katas. Several times his position was fixed by Touka. And after Naruto managed to justify all his katas. Naruto sparring with Touka and Hashirama. Both of them were known as the brilliant young ninja of the Senju clan with their unique abilities. Because of that, this time Naruto wanted to test his abilities with his eldest brother and cousin.

For beginners, Naruto lost to both of them. But, that was an outcome to be expected. After all Naruto was still a rookie who hadn't even tasted the battlefield out there. Much different from the two. There were already many tricks they got from real battles that couldn't be imagined with just ordinary training.

Naruto sat down tiredly. Gasping for breath. "You guys are amazing. I can't imagine what's going on out there."

Touka and Hashirama looked at each other. Share a find smile of their own before looking at Naruto again. Hashirama replied, "Of course, Naruto. There are so many tricks we got from real combat that can't be obtained from just ordinary training. Because there we bet our lives after all. While ordinary training like this is just normal practice. Risking your life to the point of racking your brains to do anything to stay alive."

Naruto gave him a strange look. Hashirama became nervous at the expression of his youngest brother. "What's the matter? Is something wrong?"

Naruto shook his head while still looking at him strangely. "Nothing, Hashi-nii. I thought that you were not the real Hashi-nii. So, at first glance I thought I wanted to stab you earlier. But, because I'm also a sensor ninja, I can feel that you are the real Hashi-nii. I have to refrain from stabbing you. " Touka laughed out loud beside him.

Hashirama was back in the corner with a grim cloud perched on top of his head. "My cute brother is gone." Such was the lament that came from Hashirama. Success made Naruto goosebumps himself.

Hashirama and Touka took a short break. Meanwhile Naruto stood up again. Making one hand seal, [Kouton: Kanchi no Jutsu].

Naruto returned to using this jutsu. Just yesterday he used it. Because of that, he had to be able to master it immediately. Previously, what Naruto saw was just a general scene. Now it's better than before. Now Naruto can see certain areas he wants. But, Naruto still felt lacking. His own frustration because he still couldn't use the sensor to be more specific.

Touka was confused to see it. Hearing the name [Kouton] she just heard it recently. Touka knew what that meant. Light element. Touka thought that Naruto had a very unique ability. "Kouton? Light?"

Hashirama nodded beside her. "Yes, light. That was a censor jutsu. The medium used is the sun so you can imagine how wide the range has the sun right?" Glancing at Touka beside him with a slightly proud smile on his face. Her expression changed at that.

'The sun is the medium? In that case, Naruto's reach was further than Tobirama's. Amazing.' Touka looked amazed after hearing that. Hashirama understood it because it was the expression he and Tobirama had yesterday.

Touka turned to Naruto, "Hey, Naruto! Can you use any jutsu with Kouton?" Naruto stared at Touka and Hashirama in turn. Before Naruto smiled mischievously at them.

"Of course. Do you want to see it?" Touka and Hashirama glanced at each other before staring at Naruto. "Of course, we want to see it!"

Naruto grinned. "Okay." His right hand made a hand seal.

[Kouton: Kouyari no Jutsu] was the name he would later use. Light particles gathered around his right hand. They began to condense themselves and a spear of light was formed in his hand. Squeezing a little stronger, the spear shattered into tiny particles of light again.

Naruto made one hand seal once more. [Kouton : Ryuuseigun]

One of Touka and Hashirama's eyebrows rose. They are confused. Especially Hashirama who had just seen it. The tiny light particles gathered again. It's just that it's in the air not in Naruto's hands. They gathered in so many places that they could not count. They condensed then returned to form spears of light.

This time an infinite number of spears could be seen floating in the air. Touka and Hashirama stared in amazement at the countless spears of light. "Woah!"

[Kai]. With that, the countless spear disappeared. Naruto made one more hand seal. [Kouton : Nagareboshi]

The light particles gathered and condensed once again. Times they are in the form of swords. "Woah! This time a sword."

[Kai]. His sword shattered into particles again. Then, Naruto made another hand seal. [Kouton : Insei]

The light particles gathered together and condensed again. This time they were in the form of arrows. Still the same as before, an infinite number. [Kai]

With that, the arrows shattered again into tiny particles. Touka and Hashirama stood up with excited expressions. "Amazing! So, you can do this! Why not show it to me and Tobi yesterday, Naruto?"

Naruto shrugged nonchalantly. "I am lazy."

Hashirama fell instantly. Sweat fell from his temples. Touka also has the same fate as Hashirama. Glancing at them before smiling mischievously, "What's wrong? Do you guys think I have such a cool reason?"

"Of course! Turns out the reason is only because of that. I regret that I was pretty excited earlier." Hashirama sat down again at Naruto's petty excuses. "Then, is there more?" This time it was Touka who asked.

Naruto snorted, "Of course there are many. What I'm showing you is my favorite jutsus. The others are also my favorite but I want it to be a secret." Touka and Hashirama nodded in agreement. If there really were some jutsu that was kept secret by Naruto, that would be a natural thing. Not all jutsu must be shared with others.

Touka returned to sit beside Hashirama. Naruto also followed suit. "So, what else do you want to practice, Naruto?"

Naruto fell silent in thought. His scarlet bead stared at Hashirama's hand. Putting on Hashirama in the cutest expression as possible. "I'll borrow your hand. Can I, onii-chan?"

Hashirama stuttered when faced with Naruto's cute expression. So it was with Onii-chan's sudden call. "O-kay?" Wait, why sound like asking?

Naruto's expression brightened. While Touka could only help laughing at the sight. Naruto's white hand took Hashirama's tan skinned hand. Take the kunai he always carries and then scratch it. Hashirama grimaced as he felt the kunai scratch his hand. "Why did you scratch my hand, Naruto?"

"You will see." Naruto made one more hand seal. [Hiton: Iyasu no Jutsu]. One eyebrow of Touka and Hashirama shot up in unison. 'Hiton? Sun?'

Suddenly, Hashirama's scratched hand was enveloped in golden flames. The two Senju were stunned to see it. 'This is strange. The fire didn't feel hot. Why is it even cool?' Hashirama thought in confusion.

"Your hands aren't hot, Hashirama?" The one asked turned his head towards Touka. Shaking his head, "Not at all. It feels cool."

"Cool? How so?" Hashirama shrugged in an unknowing gesture. The two of them looked at Naruto curiously. No answer from Naruto made the two of them stare at Hashirama's hand which was burning with golden flames. A few moments later, the golden flames disappeared and revealed clean tan skinned hands. Without any scratches or blood flowing like that. Both of them were stunned to see it.

"Naruto, what was that?" The two of them asked in unison. Naruto just smiled. "Of course my medical ninjutsu. What's the matter?"

"But...Hiton...?...sun...?...wait, wait, wait ..." The two of them still stuttered and were in a phase of disbelief. Naruto just nodded. "As you heard. Hiton is a sun element. I combined Katon and Kouton. My Hiton element is for medical purposes only. How is that?" A proud smile painted on Naruto's face androgynius.

The two of them gaped.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

""WAIT, WHAT?!""

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this time only introductions and small missions. Then after that, the Canon incident. when Madara and Hashirama first met.
> 
> I know. It's too slow. But, right now, I'm trying to speed up the flow. So, I'll fix it in the next chapter. I want to continue this first because I don't have any inspiration for Nature Heiress. So, just enjoy this one while I'm typing a halfway Nature Heiress.
> 
> Kouton : Kanchi no Jutsu - Light Release : Censor Jutsu
> 
> Kouton : Kouyari no Jutsu - Light Release : Light Spear Jutsu
> 
> Kouton : Ryuuseigun - Light Release : Meteor Shower
> 
> Kouton : Nagareboshi - Light Release : Shooting Star
> 
> Kouton : Insei - Light Release : Falling Star
> 
> Hiton : Iyasu no Jutsu - Sun Release : Heal Jutsu
> 
> Many thanks. Review please?

**Author's Note:**

> What is this? What did I just make? Even though the other one is not finished yet, it has been made again. I'm a little embarrassed to say that I should write this right away. Because this idea keeps spinning in my head until I can't sleep. So, I have to quickly make it so I can sleep again. I like sleeping thanks. 
> 
> This time I made Naruto with his original male gender. And also Naruto is the youngest brother of Hashirama and Tobirama. Because I read many stories, Naruto always became Madara's younger brother or Madara's older brother. Even being the son of Madara. I also only found that one Naruto who was Hashirama's younger brother was not Naruto with the original gender. Yes, female Naruto is Hashirama's only younger sister. I even read that female Naruto was the mother of Hashirama. Yup, Naruto is the wife of Senju Butsuma and Hashirama's stepmother, Tobirama and Kawarama. 
> 
> The name Kouton is inspired by wiki / User: Omnibender / Elemental. Just the name. For all the jutsunya purely my own results made it by looking for inspiration from several anime. I also got hiton (sun release) from the anime Kimetsu no Yaiba. I searched from the Kimetsu no Yaiba wiki if the kanji 'hi' means fire and sun. So, I used Hiton for the sun element. This element is devoted to medical purposes only. I also got inspiration from Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Sun Flame for medical and regeneration. So, I borrowed the Sun Flame concept for Hiton.
> 
> Later, the incident of Hashirama meeting Madara at the river would be reversed a little. But Konoha's formation sped up somewhat. 
> 
> There is no pairing for Naruto. The only pairs available are Canon Pairings. Hashirama and Mito are the only pairings here. Others have no pairing. 
> 
> Okay, maybe that's all there is. My idea is all out. Finally I can sleep soundly tonight. 
> 
> Review please? thanks.


End file.
